


bad influence

by sophieewrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, M/M, Multi, bad luka au, bad marinette au, golden adrien au, lukadrienette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieewrites/pseuds/sophieewrites
Summary: Marinette and Luka have been best friends turn couple since they first met, and have been causing trouble and chaos at school ever since. Will their antics take a toll on the new kid...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woo new fic! i originally planned another plot but accidentally deleted it, but decided i liked this better. let me know what you think!

"Mr Couffaine, please refrain from using my worksheets as paper aeroplanes," Ms Mendeleev growled, gripping onto her ruler so tight that the class was certain that it would break.

Luka snorted and crumpled up the paper, "If you insist."

The teacher sighed, rolling her eyes.

She'd given up on trying to tame Luka Couffaine weeks ago.

Sending him out only meant that he'd disturb the other classes in the corridor.

She sighed, turning to continue with the lesson, when the door burst open.

Or rather, it was kicked open by Marinette.

"Miss me?" she grinned at the teacher, blowing a bubble with her gum and the teacher frowned sourly.

"Aw.. and I thought a welcome back was in order," Marinette pouted.

She spotted Luka at the back grinned, "Hey babe!" she called.

Luka took his legs off of the desk and waved, "Hey gorgeous, you took your time at the principle's office!"

Marinette smiled, strolling down the isle of seats to sit next to her boyfriend,

"I knowwww," she sighed, "Mr Damocles can't get enough of me I guess."

Marinette was about to plop down in the seat next to Luka, when the door opened.

Adrien nervously opened the door, to see an unimpressed Ms Mendeleev who seemingly brightened up when he entered.

"Uh hello?" he tried, "I was told that this is my classroom?"

"Ah, Adrien. Yes!" the teacher smiled, before slyly grinning.

"Class, this is Adrien. He's joining the class as of today."

"Oh big woop," Marinette rolled her eyes, "Where was my welcome back speech, when blondey gets his?"

Adrien shifted uncomfortably, but Ms Mendeleev just smirked,

"Well Miss Dupain-Cheng, seeing as you're so eager you can ask him yourself. As of this term, I'm splitting you and Mr Couffaine up. You sit next to Adrien."

Alya turned round in grimace to face her friend and Nino let out a breathless laugh.

Marinette's jaw was dropped and Luka looked to be in equal protest,

"Oh come on Miss! We'll be good," Luka folded his arms, mocking sincerity, but Ms Mendeleev just laughed,

"I've put up with you and Marinette's antics for long enough now. So there. Adrien sits with Marinette, and you sit alone Mr Couffaine."

There was silence.

Marinette gritted her teeth, and Luka slung his arm around her shoulder- she hated to be called her full first name.

"Okay?" the teacher smiled sweetly.

Marinette stood up, "Whatever," she huffed, "S'not like it changes anything."

Adrien watched as the girl stood up, hugged Luka and dragged her feet as she came to the other side.

"She doesn't bite," Ms Mendeleev encouraged, and Adrien took the empty seat next to where Marinette slumped down.

"You wanna bet?" she mumbled, blowing her bangs up in frustration.

Adrien set down his bag carefully, and the lesson began.

 

Adrien was used to moving around.

He joined new school's often because of his parent's jobs, but he was hoping to finally settle down at this school.

But his run in with his classmates hadn't exactly gone smoothly.

It was a two hour physics lecture, and the girl beside him sat facing forward, chin in her palms.

She just sat chewing gum, occasionally snickering at a joke someone told.

Adrien wasn't one to judge, but he'd already gained a clear picture of who this Marinette was, and her counterpart in Luka.

She had chin length midnight blue hair, with a turquoise streak framing her face, to match with her boyfriend. Her interpretation on the school's uniform was- unique, to say thge least. She wore the school shirt, with rolled up sleeve, with both wrists covered in thread bare bracelets and hands covered in doodles. Her skirt was a good inch shorter, and she had black fishnets on instead of the uniform black tights that the others wore. And, instead of patent black leather shoes- she wore classic old school vans.

Adrien swallowed, hoping she wouldn't think he was staring.

She just, intimidated him a little.

And based of his golden record and helpful nature, he started to think that she might prey on him.

Fresh meat.

Adrien internally gulped.

Marinette glanced across at him and raised her eyebrows, clearly bored.

Adrien nodded lightly and she sighed and faced the front.

When the bell rang, Marinette was the first to grab her bag.

The others chatted as they got ready to go for break.

Marinette strolled over to Luka and face planted herself in his chest and Luka laughed,

"Honestly can we accidentally turn off the gas again next time? That lesson was d-u-l-l," he groaned and Marinette finally smiled,

"I'll hold you to that offer," she called as she walked back over to her seat so that Mendeleev could dismiss them.

"Good work today class. And Ms Dupain-Cheng, Mr Couffaine, it's nice to see you paying attention again in my class- now you're not sitting together," she smiled slyly.

"That's what she thinks," Marinette muttered under her breath, only to be heard by Adrien.

She looked up, "Oh Miss, the pleasure is all your's."

The teacher chuckled, "Clearly. Have a nice day class."

The class filed out into the courtyard.

Great- Adrien was now out in the open.

"Time for some social interaction," he grimaced, walking into the heart of the area.

By the stairs, he saw a girl and a guy, both wearing glasses.

He remembered them sitting at the back near Luka, before Marinette came in, and they seemed nice enough.

But it seemed that fate was doing the work before him, when the guy shouts over to him,

"Hey, new dude-er Adrien, right?" the guy chuckles and the girl just rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Ignore him," she chuckles, jabbing the guy, "I'm Alya. And that's Nino."

Nino faked a bow, and Alya sighed.

"How are you finding it? I hope Harley Quinn and the Joker aren't putting you off," Alya laughs and Adrien blinks.

"Oh- Marinette and Luka? No-" he starts but Nino's eyes widen,

"Dudeee," he whistles low, "She goes by Mari. She hates it so only teachers and her parents call her that."

"Oh," Adrien squeaked, "Sounds kind of informal to call her that, seeing as I only just met her.." but Alya shook her head,

"You're better off safe then sorry."

They laugh and Adrien joins in, reluctantly.

"No but for real," Alya says, "They're really nice when you get to know them. Acting up is just their thing. The other's are nice too," she smiles, "You'll see."

Adrien hoped she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka spend some time together, and Adrien gains some perspective.

Marinette left her morning physics class in a bad mood.

After a wave to Luka, she made a beeline for her English class.

She peered through the window, and entered.

Ms Bustier looked up from her laptop and smiled at her,

"Hello Mari, how are you doing today?"

"Ugh, badly," the girl groaned, flopping into a seat in the front row.

Ms Bustier smiled sympathetically, and passed her one of her favourite candies and Marinette smiled.

Ms Bustier was the only teacher that Marinette liked/had an understanding with, as well as her fifth period art teacher.

Ms Bustier called her by her preferred nickname, and her only condition was that Marinette would at least have to listen, even if she acted up.

Marinette had really appreciated her guidance, and enjoyed English now because of it.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," the teacher said, "But I have to get going. That first-aid course won't do itself," she sighed.

Marinette nodded, stood up and tossed her wrapper in the bin," Thanks Miss."

She walked out, only feeling slightly uplifted by her teacher's sugar.

She needed Luka after the morning she'd had.

She scuffed her her vans as she walked down the front steps to where he sat, drilling away on his guitar.

"Hey, rockstar," she giggled, and Luka nodded at her, grinning.

"Missed ya in physics. Hope Mendeleev comes round soon or we'll have to bunk again," he teased, but Marinette just frowned and looked down.

Luka frowned, standing up," What's up M? Is this about this morning?"

She pouted, then nodded,

"Damocles is seriously clamping down on me. Not that I care," she said, then sighed," But then my Dad came in."

Luka gritted his teeth, "Ass."

Marinette shrugged, "It doesn't change anything. I still don't care, he just suddenly started taking an interest in me is all."

Luka nudged her on the arm, "Hey, it's cool, you know? You have me, and your mum. She's always with you."

Marinette blinked, and smiled up at him.

She opened her arms up, and he chuckled, accepting the hug,

"Don't make my cry, you dick, Damocles already called me out for wearing mascara."

He chuckled, but then the bell rang.

"What do you say to ditching this joint? Algebra's boring anyway," he offered and Marinette nodded.

"I'm not in the mood," she laughed, and they linked hands, diving behind the stairs to hide out in the basement.

 

Adrien walked into his Maths class feeling confident.

He'd already become acquainted with several of his classmates, and maths was one of his strong suites.

But as he walked in to sit next to Nino, as order of the teacher, he frowned.

"What's up man?" Nino asked, unpacking his books.

"Oh, I was just wondering where Marinette-MARi and Luka were," he shrugged, and Alya turned to face them.

Her and Nino exchanged looks, and Alya sighed,

"Mari had a rough morning so her and Luka are probably ditching," she shrugged, but Adrien looked surprised.

"What's up? Don't bait them out dude," Nino said, but Adrien just shook his head,

"Oh no, I wouldn't. It's just that back at my old school, we would've been kept back after for ditching," he shrugged, but Alya just laughed,

"And you think that's stopping them?"

 

Marinette and Luka sat, backs to the wall of the large boiler that heated the school.

She was drawing music notes on Luka's wrist in black sharpie, and Luka was listening to music through his headphones.

She stopped suddenly and sighed, and Luka turned to her.

He took off his headphones and frowned, "You okay? Ditching maths normally cheers you right up?"

Marinette looked up at him and frowned, "Skipping maths is normally a code name for something else."

Luka laughed, "I don't mean that, but we can still do that of course.. But I meant, is your dad still bringing you down?"

She nodded and Luka took her hands in his,

"I told you. He might not show it, but he loves ya. He questioned me when you told him I was your fella, so he must have a bit of care," he chuckled and Marinette smiled,

"Anyone would've questioned someone dating you," she sassed and Luka laughed.

"Thanks, though," she smiled.

"It's cool," he smiled, his eyelids drooping lower.

She inched closer, until their lips met.

She smiled into the kiss and he did the same, pulling her into his lap.

They continued to make out shamelessly, unaware of the turmoil going on upstairs.

 

"Alya, care to explain where your best friend and her conjoined twin are now?" the teacher sighed, and Alya just shrugged,

"Maybe she's sick Sir," she reasoned but the teacher just shook his head.

His eyes scanned the class, landing on Adrien.

"Mr Agreste," he said, "Seeing as you've already finished all of your work, please go to the basement and bring Mr Couffaine and Marinette up here please."

Adrien was about to protest when the teacher said, "It'll help you to get a better grasp of the school, go on."

Adrien nodded, and walked out of the class.

He found his way eventually to the stairs, and down them to a door he could only assume was the basement.

He took a breath.

What were they doing down there? Drugs? Drinking? Worse..?

He quietly pushed the door open.

"Um, hello?" he called, but there was no response.

So he shut the door, and walked in further.

 

Luka's kisses were making their way down her neck, when they heard footsteps.

"Oh shitttt," Marinette groaned, pulling herself out of Luka's lap, but he pulled her back down,

"Shh," he hissed, pulling her towards the wall.

Through the doorway, emerged Adrien, looking confused and apprehensive.

The couple looked at each other in confusion, but Marinette shook her head,

"It's fine, he's cool," she mumbled and Luka cocked his head as if to ask if she was sure, and she nodded.

Adrien walked backwards, and jumped when his leg touched Marinette's back.

"Ah!" he yelled, but seemingly chilled at the sight of Marinette and Luka looking up at him.

He instantly blushed, looking at her exposed neck.

Marinette looked down, huffed, and did up her top bottom.

She stood up and pulled Luka up next to her,

"I'm guessing M. Bruns sent you," she sighed, picking up her bag.

"Sorry, it's just he told me to a-and I didn't know what to say a-and," Adrien stuttered, but Luka stopped him,

"It's cool man," Luka sighed, squeezing Marinette's shoulder, "Let's just go."

The three of them walked out towards the class, when Adrien's mind yelled at him.

You walked in, on Mari and Luka, nearly HOOKING UP, and did not freak out.

Oh no.

Now he was freaking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gain an insight into why Marinette acts up, and Adrien gets a little more than he'd bargained for..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: divorce is shown in the first scene so if you're sensitive to that, be safe.
> 
> now, on with the story!

Marinette threw down her bag and kicked off her shoes as she got in.

She heard heated voices coming from her parents room, and decided to leave it.

It happened often enough now that she knew that running in and asking them to stop would do little to nothing.

Instead, she just flopped on her bed and put in her headphones, listening to a mix made by her close friend, Nino.

Then, the door down the hall slammed open, and Marinette rolled her eyes, but she didn't expect to see what she did when she walked out into the hall.

Her mum was fuming, tears rapidly streaming down her face, a small suitcase behind her.

Her dad, Tom, showed up behind her, 

"Sabine wait it's fine, we can sort this," he said sternly, but her mum just stopped,

"No Tom. This is it. You can't just drag me and Marinette around with you like this. I'm drained from working at the bakery. Whatever happened to us leaving time for my passion?"

Tom scratched the back of his head, "Well Marinette's fine with it. Aren't you M?"

Marinette swallowed, still trying to process what was happening in front of her, when her mum took her wrist,

"Come on honey," she looked at her daughter pleadingly, "Let's get out of here."

But Marinette just curled her hands into fists,

"No mum. Dad's bad with pushing us around, but it doesn't mean you get to too. I-I mean, I can't just leave-- I have school.. And friends!" she stuttered.

Her mum swallowed with sad eyes, "No, you're right."

Tom groaned, "Come on Sabine it was just one argument. You can't leave just like that."

Sabine stared at him in disbelief, "No Tom, this has been going on for long enough."

She picked her bag up and walked toward the door, Marinette and Tom following at her heels, "I'm going to stay at my uncles. I'll see you as soon as I can Marinette, honey."

Her mum squeezed her, before walking out.

Marinette felt tears rising in her eyes, but Tom just slumped to the floor.

"Dad, I'm sorry," she swallowed, but Tom just stood up.

He walked passed her, to the door where the stairs to the bakery were.

"I'm going to work. Dinner's in the fridge. I'll.." he paused, "I'll speak to you later Nettie."

Marinette stood, robbed for words.

Weeks of arguments and fighting would say that this really wasn't unexpected.

She just went up to her room and put in head phones, drowning out her own silent sobs with the sweet melodies of heavy metal rock.

She bottled it, not bothering to reason with her dad at all.

Only when she found her mum's wedding ring discarded by the door mat on her way to school the next Monday did her eyes threaten to break into tears.

 

"What's the verdict?" Luka asked, as Marinette rolled her eyes, walking back from the teacher's desk,

"20 minutes deten this Friday," she sighed and Luka shrugged,

"Well I guess date night's postponed."

Marinette smiled, "Who said it's still not a date?"

"Well then," Luka chuckled.

Adrien came round the desk to grab his bag, but Luka stopped him,

"Hey uh, sorry you had to come and get us dude," he said and Adrien shrugged sheepishly,

"It's okay.. Though I felt bad interrupting."

He carried on packing his bag oblivious, but Luka smirked at Marinette suggestively. Marinette guffawed and elbowed Adrien in the ribs.

"Hey!" Adrien wheezed, and Marinette just pouted,

"You weren't interrupting anything," she said, then faced her boyfriend,"Right Luka?"

Luka shrugged his eyebrows at Adrien and Adrien blushed and froze, "Oh no I didn't mean-"

Marinette glanced knowingly at Luka, who just smirked.

"Ookay," Luka said slowly, before taking his detention slip and Marinette, and heading out of the class.

Adrien swallowed- real smooth Agreste, real smooth.

They walked out into the foyer, when they were stopped by a blonde girl that Adrien was yet to meet.

She had bright blue eyes and an ounce too much of makeup, and her presence seemed to dampen the moods of Marinette and Luka when they saw her.

"Chloe Bourgeois," Luka hissed in Adrien's ear, "Totally thick, both in the money stacks, and in the brain."

Adrien pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh, when the girl spoke,

"Dupain-Lame, what a nice surprise," she smiled, but Marinette just deadpanned,

"I'm allergic to bees, so buzz off."

"Ahahahaha, funny do tell another one," Chloe rolled her eyes, before staring at Adrien.

She smirked, "So who's the third member? I'm Chloe by the way."

Adrien cocked his head, "Uhm I'm Adrien, and what do yo-"

He was cut off as she gave him a sultry smile, and lent to whisper in his ear, 

"And fyi honey," she said quietly, "All the newest man candy come to me. So, what do you say?"

She pulled back grinning.

Adrien looked at Marinette and Luka for help.

Luka just shrugged, but Marinette just smiled,

"Yeah so we're actually on our way. Couldn't get enough with just Luka so I got experimental. Guess we're a trouple now, so we'll be seeing you around," she said quickly and gave a huge fake smile before pushing Adrien and Luka away from Chloe, towards the exit.

Chloe scoffed in disgust, about to protest but stopped herself,

"Whatever," she tutted, "He'll get bored anyway," she muttered, walking away.

The three others made their way to the door and Adrien looked at the pair uneasily,

"Thanks for helping me get out of that, but did we have to make a fake dating story?"

Luka laughed and Marinette shrugged,

"You should be thanking me for saving your ass," she said, punching him on the arm.

Adrien half grinned, half grimaced at the strength of the jab, "Oh no I'm thankful. but it's not like we can keep this up."

"We won't, Mari just likes to screw around with Chloe," Luka shrugged.

Adrien cocked his head, but Marinette explained,

"It's not that deep, it's not like Chloe's gonna believe me. And besides," Marinette glanced at Luka and the two smirked, "It's not like you weren't tempted."

The two walked away, and Adrien stood stunned.

 

Regardless now of Adrien's inner conflict, Marinette couldn't have been more wrong about Chloe not believing it; or at least taking away what she said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eesh, a cliff hanger!
> 
> yeah so more backstory will be included later. divorce is a touchy subject, so i didn't want to go into graphic details but let's just say that marinette will face some abandonment issues in this story, which will come into play later.
> 
>  
> 
> cya soon! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien talks to a friend from his previous school about what happened that day, and he spends more time with Luka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't especially ship lukadrien, but to make lukadrienette work we must balance it :)

A crackle from the other end, and Adrien peered at his camera waiting for the connection.

"Hello?" he asked, and a slightly blurred video of his friend showed up on the screen.

The girl smiled at the sight of him, then frowned sceptically,

"Agreste, you're not calling me from the bathroom are you?" she asked drily, and Adrien's eyes widened,

"No, just outside."

He turned his gaze away to wave at Nino and Alya who passed him, before turning back to the screen.

"I see you've already blended in nicely," the girl smiled and Adrien shrugged,

"I'm doing my best Kagami, but everyone here is so different."

"How so?" the girl asked, and even though he had looked away from her over face time, he heard her audibly sip her tea.

"Well.. Everyone's so confident and friendly here. It's not like last year where everyone was in cliques."

"Ahh.." Kagami nodded, "I do believe we were the 'extra curricular geeks'."

Adrien chuckled, but looked up over at Marinette and Luka.

They were sitting under the stairs, laughing as they threw paper aeroplanes to a boy with dark spiky hair that Adrien didn't recognise.

Marinette burst into giggles and fell against Luka as they watched the other guy scramble to reach the plane, right as a stern looking teacher stood in front of him.

"Go on.." Kagami said, and Adrien sighed,

"It's just making me question myself is all. Everyone's so casual and cool, and I'm out here face timing my old best friend, not knowing what to do."

Kagami chuckled drily, "I hardly think 'old' is appropriate. But Adrien, don't stray to far from yourself."

"You don't understand K," he hissed, "I caught too of my classmates nearly hooking up! How was I supposed to act calm when I walk in on that? And my teacher made me sit next to this girl, away from her boyfriend. I'm starting to think that I'm just causing bad luck."

"Or just wrong place, wrong time," Kagami offered, sipping her tea again.

Adrien frowned and Kagami sighed,

"You worry too much. The couple you said? They'll be fine. And you? By the looks of it people want to get to know you Adrien. So don't second guess yourself. Or I'll revoke you as my old best friend," she said calmly, a smile tugging at her lips as she finished.

"Best friend?" Adrien asked.

"Get out of your head, and I'll think about it," Kagami smiled wisely.

"I have Chinese in five minutes, so I best be going," Kagami said.

"I'll speak to you later," Adrien said, "I have music next, so I think I'll be okay."

Kagami nodded, and they hung up.

 

Adrien walked into the room where he was supposed to have music.

He expected to see a room of head banging rock fans, drilling on guitars; but was surprised to find only 4 other students in the room.

The teacher was tidying away music stands, and the students seemed scattered around the class.

A girl in one corner was working with another girl, at a keyboard, scrawling down lyrics in a notepad.

On the other side, a boy with square glasses sat, tuning a violin and examining a meticulous sheet of music.

And at the back was the biggest surprise of all.

Luka Couffaine sat at the very back row, strumming lazily on a teal acoustic.

He looked up and smiled,

"Man candy, good to see ya," he grinned, and Adrien sighed, not exactly wanting to remember his encounter with Chloe.

The girls turned to look at Luka, with the girl with purple hair swatting him with her notepad.

"What?" Luka laughed, "'S what Chloe called him."

The girl rolled her eyes, and the other beamed at Adrien, "You must be Adrien. I'm Rose, nice to meet you Adrien!"

She basically yelled it because of her headphones, and Adrien held up a hand in a hesitant wave.

"Oh and this is Juleka, the light of my life, the rock to my paper.. And uh scissors," Luka said, poking the purple haired.

"His twin," Juleka rolled her eyes, as the girls turned back to their writing.

"Ah Adrien, yes," the teacher said, walking over to him with a smile, "So I here you play piano?"

"Grade 5, Mdme," Adrien said and Luka let out a low whistle.

"Impressive," the teacher said, "especially as Luka here needs some back up and depth to his recording. Sorry Couffaine, but you need more than acoustic and a tambourine."

"Fair enough," he shrugged, "Come on Adrien I'll show ya the practise rooms."

He gave a small salute to the music teacher, and Adrien followed him out to the rooms.

They took the end one, and Luka slumped down on the floor, back to the radiator and began to strum.

"So.. What styles do ya play?" he asked.

Adrien sat at the piano stool, "Oh anything really."

"90's rap?" Luka questioned and Adrien chuckled,

"Maybe not anything. But I can try."

"Arite," Luka nodded, before thoughtfully strumming on his guitar.

The melody was heavy, yet sweet and Adrien soon picked up the main chord progressions.

"Change that to a G there," Luka said, as he repeated the phrase.

Once they'd finished, Luka set down his guitar and grabbed his notepad.

"Wait, do you have to write lyrics?" Adrien asked and Luka sighed, 

"My sister and Rose are way better with this shit then I am," he said, balling up a torn out page and landing it soundly in the trash.

"What would you like to write about?" Adrien said, and Luka shrugged,

"No clue honestly."

"It could be emotional, romantic. Uhm.." he trailed off, and Luka laughed,

"Yeah I think I'll stay away from that route Romeo, but I guess a ballad couldn't hurt."

They sat in silence, watching as Luka moved his pen to the page to write, but stopped again.

"What the hell can I write that's emotional?"

Adrien thought,

"Maybe about losses in your life. Any rough patches, or about someone else."

Luka stared at his page for a minute.

Adrien cocked his head, "You okay?"

Luka blinked, "What? Yeah, fine. 'S just that Mari normally helps me write this sort of thing."

He swallowed, but Adrien was unsure.

"We both have a lot of woes. You know?" Luka shrugged.

Adrien turned to look at him properly and Luka sighed,

"Juleka is so much better about talking about all the past and shit, but it's not natural for me."

Adrien nodded, "For guys, it isn't normally. At least, for me it's not."

Luka nodded, and Adrien warmed internally.

Maybe giving Luka some advice would break the awkwardness of their encounters on the first day.

"What sort of woes?" Adrien wondered allowed before shutting his mouth, "I-I'm sorry, you hardly know me so I don't know why you would tell me.."

He cursed himself for slipping up, but Luka just clicked his tongue.

"My dad left me, M's mum left her," Luka said coolly.

Adrien swallowed.

"No, you were right. I guess I shouldn't have told you. But it needs to be out in the open, if we're going to write this emotional song, ya know," Luka said, rubbing his eyes, sitting up, and Adrien nodded.

"Okay," he said, and they began brainstorming on the pad.

 

Adrien walked out of school with a lump in his throat.

It hadn't gone away since what Luka had said.

He glanced back to see the boy in question, walking alongside Marinette, laughing together.

He shot Adrien a finger, and the pair walked off.

Adrien sighed, how could someone so confident have so much past to deal with.

And even if Luka hadn't told him more than just his dad leaving, or Marinette's, he still realised how they acted was a guard.

Maybe people here weren't as confident as they seemed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya so in this juleka and luka are twins. dont ask, it just made more sense.
> 
> luka has vulnerability muwahah, and maybe marinette too?
> 
> you'll have to wait and see :3
> 
> byeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is suspended from classes, so Adrien is asked to help her become a better student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the extremely late updates! i have had a lottt of exams lately, but im back woo!
> 
> i watched oni-chan and bakerix this morning, what did y'all think?
> 
> the chapter has a small instance of violence, so yeah

Adrien walked into school that morning with a clear mind.

He'd been at his new lycee for over a week now, but was gaining a clearer perspective of how people got on.

He entered the courtyard in search of Nino, but instead found a large swarm of people.

He pushed through gently, curious as the what was happening.

At the centre of it all stood Marinette, yelling at a girl with a pointed face and brunette hair.

The girl was whining about something, laughing with her cronies, one of which Adrien recognised as Chloe.

Marinette snarled, flinging her bag down, "Take that back Lila."

Lila laughed, "No. What are you going to do?"

"Uh- you wanna know?!" Marinette taunted, rolling up her sleeves and facing the girl.

"What are you gonna do?" the girl mocked, "Fight me? Get kicked out? I'd be happy to see you leave; just like your mum was happy to see you go when she left." 

Luka forced through the crowd and grabbed Marinette, "She's not worth it," he tried, but Marinette just frowned,

"Stall the principle," she said.

She stepped forward to Lila, and served an honestly brutal left hook to the girl's cheek.

Adrien grimaced, as the girl staggered.

She licked the inside of her mouth to taste for blood, "Fuck you."

"You asked for it, bitch," Marinette snarled.

The crowd roared, people were filming and chatting, when a strong voice pierced the air.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my office NOW; if you ever want to return to class again," the voice was traced to the principle, standing at the top of the stairs looking unimpressed.

"That's fine by me,"she said, "Come on Luka."

She grabbed her bag to go, but Luka stopped her.

In front of her, was their English teacher- Adrien recognised her as Ms Bustier.

The crowd dissipated as the bell rang.

"It's not worth it," the teacher said softly, and Marinette just looked down and scuffed her foot,

"I know," the girl sighed.

"Come on Luka, go to class. I'll take Mari," the teacher said, putting an arm around Marinette and Luka nodded slowly,

"Thanks, Miss. Let me know what's up, okay?" he turned to Marinette.

The girl nodded, and he walked off.

Adrien swallowed, immediately looking back into his locker to avoid looking nosey.

That.. was intense.

 

"Marinette, this can't keep happening," the principle said, his voice stern yet laced with empathy.

"But you didn't here what she said!" the girl growled, pacing in front of the office.

The man cocked his head and Marinette looked down, "She talked about my mum."

The man swallowed, "No matter what people say, out of any spite, violence is never okay."

The girl nodded, "I know, I know. But all of them were telling me to. So I listened. She so had it coming. Maybe she was right about mum..."

The man stood up and walked over to her, "How is everything at home anyway?"

Marinette shrugged, "Eh. Did you call my dad?"

The man sighed, "Sorry, it's the school's policy."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Buuut he didn't pick up."

The man shook his head, and Marinette sighed, slumping in the seat opposite his desk, "Surprise, surprise.."

"I have a proposition for you, Miss Dupain," the man said, sitting opposite her.

"A replacement for the 3 weeks detention you're giving me, boy, where do I sign up?" she said, and the man laughed,

"Not exactly. I want to pair you with another student."

"Woah there," the girl said, eyebrows raised, "I don't mean to drop the Luka bomb but.."

"No, not like that," the man said, "I have a student in mind that I think will be able to help ground you."

"Don't tell me it's Rose Lallivant," Marinette groaned, "I know she's basically family to Luka but I don't need a dose of positivity right now."

"No," the man said, "It's Adrien Agreste."

Marinette did a double take, "Man candy?"

"Excuse me?" the principle asked and Marinette shook her head,

"Never mind.. But why Agreste, he's new?"

"Spotless record, new to the school; and you just punched Lila Rossi and know this school better than I do," the man said, and Marinette rolled her eyes,

"It was more of a powerful slap than a punch, but fine," she sighed.

"You took that better than expected," the man said, "You hate being told what to do."

"Yeah, well," Marinette shrugged, smiling, "Adrien's chill."

"Okay then. I'll be expecting you in detention after school tomorrow, and remember to apologise to Lila. You can go now," he said.

Marinette stood up, "Thanks teach. Something tells me this partner thing might be good for me," she smiled.

"Good. I'll speak to Adrien about it during lunch," he nodded, and she walked out.

As soon as the door shut behind her, she let out a long groan.

"Ass," she murmured, trudging back to class.

 

She kicked open the door to history, warranting waves and clapping from class mates.

She faked a dramatic bow, before trailing over to her seat.

She glanced over at Lila, who was frantically covering her bruised cheek with makeup.

Marinette snorted, but her history teacher gave her a disapproving look,

"Don't you have something to say to Miss Rossi, Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette groaned, "Fine."

She hopped out of her seat and walked over to Lila and sighed,

"Liar-la, ahem, this is my formal apology," she rolled her eyes, and Lila raised her brows, "Sorry that I bruised your face, and ego. May the next time we have a conversation be under better circumstances."

She smiled sarcastically, and walked back to her seat, muttering, "Yeah, when I hit you twice next time."

"Good," the teacher nodded, "Now, turn your pages to page..."

Marinette zoned out from the rest of the lesson, slowly beginning to dread not refusing her partner work with Adrien.

The end of the day couldn't come sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think xo
> 
> byee


End file.
